Greatest Treasure
by spidey007
Summary: Sasuke pirate captain of The Avenger and Sakura a girl from a wealthy family meet and are captivated by one another. Sasuke seeks for a legendary treasure and the only way he can get to it is in the possession of Sakura. AN It is better than it sounds!
1. the meeting

Summary: Sasuke, a pirate is seeking a key that will unlocks the greatest treasure know to all man. Sakura, just a girl with wealth wanting more than fancy dinner parties and life of luxury, but what she does not know is she has in possession of what Sasuke wants. Their fates will intertwine along the finding of the treasure Sasuke seeks. From their first meeting, they both are captivated with one another.

Ch. 1 - The Meeting

* * *

The salty aroma of the sea drifts through an open window of a mansion which lies on top of a hill overlooking the town below. As the aroma reaches the occupant of the room, she begins to stir in her bed. Then the sunlight shined through the open window and beamed on the sleeper's face which brought her out of her deep sleep. Her eyes began to flutter open and her emerald eyes radiated with the light of the sun. She took a deep breath of the salty air and swung her legs off her bed and stood up. 

She walked slowly to the window and looked out at the sea and watched the activity at the ports of the seamen preparing to go to sea or unloading cargo from previous voyages. She sat on her windowsill captivated off the brouhaha below her house. _I__ always wonder the life on the sea would be like. Life comprises the same daily thing such as keeping a high status among the society. _Her eyes drifted to the sea and she pondered on what was beyond the sunrise and sea. Her life was already planned out for her and she followed all her family's orders because of their high status in the community. _All seamen have no planned future; they just follow the course of the sea no matter where it takes them. I wonder what __life like that would be like. _

"Sakura, are you up yet? Come do for breakfast. Remember that the masquerade ball tonight," yelled her mom.

Her thoughts became distracted with the order from her mother. She sighed deeply and reluctantly got up from her windowsill and went to her closet and change into a green flora sundress that matched the color of her eyes. She opened her drawer and pulled out a purple velvet box. She unlatched the luxurious jewelry box and revealed a golden locket, which she received it when she was only a child as a returning gift from one of her father's friends. He told her that it held an unfathomable secret about the sea and its greatest treasures. She could never tell if he was being facetious or being honest, but no matter what she felt compelled to the locket. The one thing that perplexed her most was the inscription of the back of the locket which said: _Two parts of the sea meet to unlock the greatest treasure_.She lifted the locket and clasped it around her neck. She basked in the glory and beauty of the locket around her neck for a moment and thought about origin of the locket.

She walked down the stairs and went to the dining room where her father sat at the head of the table and her mother across from him. She sat in between her mother and father and grabbed some fruit and a scone on her plate. "Finally, Sleeping Beauty was come down from her tower from her sleep to join her parents," her father said in a joking matter.

"Very funny, dad. But I don't sleep all day I was watching the ruckus at the ports," replied Sakura.

"Watching the ports, hm? It never gets by me that you find the life of sailor more intriguing than what normal girls your age have interest in." Her father said to her, but in a tone of admiration. "You definitely are not like the normal girls, Sakura."

"I am glad I am not like other girls, all they care about is marriage, money, and status." Sakura said in a proud tone. Sakura's father smiled at his daughter's antics. She sure possessed a luminous quality with such radiance that made her different from anyone else. He was especially proud and blessed to have such a daughter like her. Sakura's mother than engaged into the conversation as well, "Sakura, are you saying that you don't like what you have now?" She asked in a sweet tone filled with curiosity about her daughter's thoughts.

"No it is not that. I am just saying that I don't have to have this lifestyle to make me happy. Little pleasures in life make me content like the beauty of the sea for example." Sakura replied dreamily.

"What about marriage, Sakura?" Her mother asked to completely understand where daughter was coming from. Sakura was unhappy to hear her mother asking this question because Sakura turned 20 not to long ago and has been available for marriage. Ever since her she turned 18, her mother has been trying to set her up with the wealthy bachelors of the town for her hand in marriage. Sakura was surprised that she lasted this long without getting married with her mother's persistence of setting her up. Sakura did not want to marry for money or status like most girls her age would, but she was a romantic. She wanted to find love and freedom away from her burdens with carrying the Haruno name. Thinking how to answer her mother, Sakura decided to tell her mother the truth in a polite way, even if it was not want she wanted to hear.

"I don't oppose marriage only if it is for the wrong reasons. I am not going to marry for money or the possessions they have to offer me. I want to find someone who I truly love and feels the same for me." Sakura simply answered.

"You know Sakura; love is not always needed for marriage to work sometimes the sense of security is enough. You can even begin to learn to love in time." Her mother informed her. Sakura grew slightly irritated from her mother's reply because she knew her mother was trying to push the card of marriage on her.

"Well, what about you and dad? You did not have to learn how to love each other." Sakura said with a hint of bitterness.

"Your right, your father and I did not have to learn, but we were lucky." Sakura began to get from her seat while her mother kept speaking. "But just remember that not everyone is as fortunate as you Sakura." Sakura got up from her seat and headed for the front door to gone on her usually stroll around town. After Sakura had left, Mr. Haruno looked at his wife.

"Sakura may be right on this one and she does have much to offer. She will do fine you should not worry about her marriage so much." Mr. Haruno said.

"I guess you are right, but I just want the best for Sakura. I keep trying to find someone who will make her happy, but nothing seems to work for her." Mrs. Haruno sighed deeply from her weariness of this subject.

"Sakura knows what is best for her and she will eventually find what will make her happy." Mr. Haruno said to comfort his wife.

"I am just afraid if she really knows what is best for her because she is so young and naïve. " Mrs. Haruno replied with serenity.

"We just have to believe in her judgment and besides she is bright and strong, she will do just fine. Don't worry too much." Mr. Haruno suggested with confidence.

* * *

Out on the sea a ship with ominous black sails floated near the outskirts of town, but hidden from view of the town that was called The Avenger. On board rugged men were lounging around passing time with mindless games of cards. Below deck, the captain of the ship and some of his most trusted mates were discussing their next move. The captain was tall and muscular wearing rugged white shirt, exposing part of his toned chest, and baggy black pants with black boots. His messy raven hair accentuated his flawless face and his hard onyx eyes held no emotion.

"Sasuke are you sure the key is here?" asked the yellowed haired mate with cerulean eyes, who was the first mate.

"I am sure it is here, Naruto. Everything we gathered leads us to here." The captain raven haired captain answered.

"So how are we going to find it? We have no idea where it is going to be," asked the curious first mate.

"The only thing we can do is go around looking for leads on the location of the key. When someone does find one, we'll abscond with it and while we will raid this town of someone of its wealth." Sasuke answered. "Since we are here let's get started, the sooner we find the key the sooner we get the treasure. And make sure when you are out there make sure you give no reason of the people to suspect you of anything." After he sent his most trusted mates left on their search, he too left in search for the whereabouts of the key.

* * *

Sasuke was so consumed in his search that he was not aware of where he was going until he felt something or someone run into his toned chest which let out a small scream. With his sharp reflexes he caught the figure with his strong arms before it hit the ground. He gazed down on who had run into him and he saw a beauty unlike he had seen. In his arms, he was holding a girl that appeared a little younger than with pink gorgeous hair and striking emerald eyes. _Just my luck.__ Not only have a found a lead for the key, but always I run into a gorgeous girl. Never had any girl caught my eye this easily and I have the sharpest eyes on the sea, __Sasuke__ thought. _

Sakura was so grateful not to feel the hard cold ground upon her face. Instead, she felt warm arms wrapped around her waist catching her fall. She still had her eyes closed from the anticipation of impact with the ground and she finally decided to open them to see who her savior was. As her eyes fluttered open, her breathe was taken away from the handsome man in front of her. She noticed the impeccable body he had; nothing was wrong with his physical appearance. _Wow, he is hot. I am the most fortuitous girl to have run into a guy who is completely flawless and who is in his arms. I wish this moment could last forever, Sakura thought._

Her eyes locked with his onyx ones and time stood still for a moment while they took in the other. Sakura finally noticed the close proximity with this attractive stranger and began to blush deeply. Sasuke notice the blush on Sakura's face and in response he flashed a sly smile towards her. Sasuke then lifted her and gently placed her on her feet again. Before, he could say anything she beat him to it. "I am so sorry. I was not paying an attention at where I was going. I did not mean to cause you any trouble." Sakura rambled on about her apologies of running into him.

Sasuke interrupted her ramble saying, "No, it is completely my fault. I should be watching were I am going and making sure I don't run into beautiful women such as you."

Sakura could not believe what she had heard him say that she was beautiful. His statement caused her to blush a deep red that Sasuke detected. _He… called me beautiful. Is this a dream or something because I sure hope it is not? This has got to be the best day of my life, Sakura thought. _

"By the way beautiful, what is your name?" Sasuke asked which snapped Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Before I tell you, you have to tell me yours." Responded Sakura.

"Sounds fair enough, I guess. But you have to go first since I asked first" Sasuke waited in anticipation to hear the name of the pink haired goddess.

She replied, "My name is Sakura." _Sakura, huh?__ I like it and it fits her perfectly, __Sasuke__ thought._ "Now that I told you mine what is yours?"

"Well, sorry Sakura, but I am not going to tell you it," teased Sasuke. He could tell that Sakura was deeply disappointed that she was not going to get the name of her savior.

"Why not?" Sakura began to whine.

"Why not. It keeps things interesting." Sasuke responded as he was turning away. But before he could he saw a glint of gold on her neck. His eyes quickly caught a glance of the golden locket around her neck. He was very intrigued by the locket and he did not know at first. Then a moment later, he had an epiphany that this was the key that he was looking for. He knew that he could not get his hands on the locket right at the moment, so he would have to wait for the opportune moment to do so. He then turned and walked away from Sakura leaving her stunned that she was duped into giving her name without getting his. _Don't worry Sakura; you have not seen the last of me. Besides you have something that I want and you interest me which gives you extra points. Too bad she does not know who I am or what I do. _

Sakura was in shock with the interaction between the stranger and herself. Once again she began to blush because of her thoughts about the stranger, who she stills does not have the name of. _I hope I get to see him again. Just thinking about him makes me blush and he is so enigmatic, I want to know more about him. I didn't even get his name._

* * *

Ok, I started new story. Tell me how you guys like it. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TONIGHT WE CAN GET INTO THE RUXBURY! **Remember that fluffy whip always makes a party better take it from Doug and Steve from Night at the Ruxbury. 


	2. the ball

Ch. 2 - the ball

A/N - excuse all the spelling and grammar mistakes. Sorry!

* * *

Beautiful dresses of all colors and designs hung waiting to be chosen. Masks were accompanying them which completed the look and added a taste of mystery to the dresses.

_Hm__, which dress should I wear to the masquerade ball? Also, I need to pick a mask. _Sakura pondered while looking at the choices of dresses and masks that her maids laid out of her from her mother. She examined each eloquent dress and mask so thoroughly that she had trouble picking one. _Why does it have to be so hard to pick a dress and a mask__ when no one will know __who I am? I mean I want to find the perfect dress, so that I may impress him if he is there. Wait, what I am I thinking? For all I know he may not even be there tonight and I should not be thinking about him. _

Sakura took in a deep breath to hopefully push the thoughts of her savoir from earlier out of her mind. _Okay, I will not get my hopes up for this ball and be disappointed of the outcome. I will go to the ball and just have fun. Yeah, that is what I will do. _With this idea in mind she finally was able to pick the dress and mask. It was a strapless navy blue dress with a sweetheart neckline. The neckline exposed much of her skin which made her look eloquent and mature. The back of the dress exposed skin from her mid-back up which completed the dresses character. The mask that went along with it was navy and sliver. It had a butterfly effect to it. The mask went around the eyes and looked like the wings of a butterfly. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and was satisfied with the look. She was not worried about covering her pink hair because most of the other girls change their hair colors to conceal their identity. After, she completely was ready she put on her sliver pumps and headed to the ball.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke. None of us could find the key or anything about it. This town was a dead end like the last one we went to." Naruto said as Sasuke headed to the table the rest of the crew sat at in the tavern they stopped at. Sasuke sat down with his drink and just took a sip of it to quench his thirst. He sighed and he said in a nonchalant tone, "Now I wouldn't be too hasty about that, because I actually found the key."

The whole crew gasped. "WHAT? YOU FOUND THE KEY!" Naruto yelled so the whole tavern could hear. Then Naruto fell out of his chair from a great force that hit is head which came from Sasuke.

"Would you not yell next time dobe. You might give us away." Sasuke said in an irritated tone.

"Hehe." Naruto was rubbing the gargantuan bump on his head with a huge fool of a grin. "Sorry, I just got really excited and the people just slipped my mind."

"Well, we can always expect you to do something reckless, Naruto," said one of the crew mates with long brown hair and white eyes. "And somehow you mange to be reckless and get away with it not costing us trouble."

Naruto flashed his big goofy grin once again and said, "Well Neji, I am lucky man and you guys should be thankful you have me as a crewmate." All the rest of the crewmates gave a groan to Naruto's response.

"How troublesome," said another crewmate with brown hair that looks like it is in the shape of a pineapple.

"What was that Shikamura?" Naruto yelled. Naruto started to fume and launch a diatribe. "You guys are just jealous that you guys are not as lucky as me. Just because I beat you guys out of your money in poker doesn't mean you…"

"Naruto, that is enough. You are getting annoying." Sasuke interrupted and was slightly getting a headache from Naruto.

"Oh, sorry about that," Naruto said now completely clam.

"We need to focus on the task at hand. I found the key and person in possession of it." Sasuke said getting down to business.

"Great, now let's go and steal it," Naruto said, who was now standing up ready for action.

Sasuke shook his head, "it is not going to be so easy because the person in possession of it carries it with them. We may be able to get it tonight, but I will be the only one who could go and retrieve it."

"What? Why are you the one who gets to do it?" Naruto said disappointedly.

"Naruto, it is probably necessary for only person to do the task because we do not want to draw attention to ourselves. Since, Sasuke is the only who knows about the whereabouts of the key, so he has the right to be the one to do it." Neji said. "Well, Sasuke is there anything we can do to help beforehand?"

"No, not much, but make sure the ship is ready to set sail tonight. I think I will have this key by the end of the night, if I play my cards right," Sasuke ordered.

"We will get the supplies and get ready for sail. We will be accepting your return, so you better get it." Neji said.

"Man, that means we have put effort in getting ready for sail. What a drag." Shikamura said coming out of his doze. Before the four mates had to go their separate ways to prepare for tonight, they took one last drink of rum.

* * *

Sakura's carriage finally came to a halt in front of the place where the ball was being held. The door was opened for her and the driver of the carriage extended his hand to help her out the carriage. She took it and gracefully stepped out of the carriage and took in the sight of beautiful palace which was the governor's home where the ball was being held at. She started to climb the stairs to where the entrance of the palace was. As she reached it, the butlers dressed in black opened the door for her. She nodded to them and gave a quick thank you before entering. As she entered, her breath was taken away by the beautiful home and hall she was now in. One butler escorted her to the ball room where everyone was. She walked in the room and found herself among men and women from all ages with remarkable masks. Some people where dancing and others were chatting away and snacking on the provided food. She descended from the stairs and began to mingle among the people.

She found excitement in trying to figure out who everyone was and keeping who she was a secret from everyone else. She danced with countless men who were stunned by her beauty and trying to persuade her to tell them who she was. But no matter how hard they tried she would not answer them and she told them to wait till the removing of the masks at the end of the ball. Sakura was asked to dance by one man who was clearly a hopeless dancer and kept stepping on her feet and dress. _The night was going so well and now I have to dance with Mr. Clumsy __now. Please let this dance end soon. _

This dance felt like it would never end and Sakura was the one who was now hopeless. Then all of a sudden the sound of the clearly of the throat interrupted them. A deep smooth voice came after saying, "May I cut in". The clumsy man had a look of disappointment on his face and reluctantly shook his head yes. Sakura had not seen the man who had come save her from Mr. Disaster over there, but she was filled with joy. _I have been saved. Thank you. No more dancing with that sorry of an excuse of a dancer and my feet will not get any more bruised than they are._ Before she could turn around and face her new partner, the same voice cut in.

"How are you doing beautiful? Funny how I am the one that seems to save you all the time, isn't it?" The voice brought shiver down her spine and anticipation grew inside her, for she hoped the source of the voice would be a certain someone. As she turned, her eyes met onyx once again. This time he was wearing a black tux with a sort of devilish mask on. She blushed as he took her hand in his and placed his other hand on her waist.

"Are you not going to thank me for my heroic act for saving you from your earlier dance partner or does the cat have your tongue?" Sasuke said teasingly.

Sakura still remember that she does not even know his name and that this was opportune time for her to get it. "Well, I would thank you but I can't because I first need to know the name of my savoir before I can thank him properly?" She said in a pouty tone.

Sasuke gave her a smirk, "Fine, you caught me. My name is Sasuke."

_Sasuke__ she repeated in her head. _Sakura smiled to herself from getting his name. "Well, Sasuke thank you very much from your heroic act this evening and for the one earlier today. And if there is anything I can do for you I am in your debt?"

"You can pay your debt by honoring me to dance with you, the most beautiful women here." Sasuke said in a smooth and suave voice causing Sakura to blush a very deep red. Sakura lost for words just was able to nod her head in approval.

The two danced countless numbers and chatted throughout the night. Finally, both of them grew exhausted from dancing and went to get drinks. After they obtained their drinks, both of them went outside on the terrace to escape the commotion inside. Sakura walked up to the ledge of the terrace and rested her elbows on it will her drink still in her hand. Sasuke followed and he too rested against the ledge. Sakura looked up at the sky looking at the luminous moon hanging in the sky accompanied by the stars. "Isn't it beautiful, tonight?" she said.

"Hn" Sasuke responded giving his notorious answer.

Sakura gave a soft chuckle, "I will take that as a yes." She then focused back on the moon and stars. She slightly jumped when she felt a hand snake around her waist, but she relaxed and leant into Sasuke. After a while, Sakura turned and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke noticing this turned as well and gave her a soft smirk. He then noticed the locket on her neck. _Good she is wearing it tonight. Right now would be a good time to take it and leave here. But this night was going a whole lot better than I expected it to. Well, the price to pay for power and treasure. __Sasuke__ thought._

Suddenly, Sakura did something that snapped him out of his thoughts. She took a step closer to him closing some of the gap between them. She then cocked her head to one side and looked at him with a puzzled face on. "What are you thinking about?" She asked so innocently.

Sasuke looked down at her sweet innocent eyes and replied, "Nothing."

"Nothing? Are you sure because you can tell me," she said in a concern and caring tone.

Sasuke bent down to her ear and whispered into it, "I am sure. Now don't worry about it." He straightens back up and he wrapped his other arm around her and brought her closer to him so that she was resting her head on his chest. "You don't need to worry about anything."

Sakura shocked with his action, but she wrapped her arms around him as well and closed her eyes. _It is so weird how I feel so comfortable around him already. It feels like I have known him for a lot longer. __I have never felt happier in my life; this is just like a fairytale my mother used to tell me before bed. I am like the princess and his is my knight in shining armor. _Sakura smiled in Sasuke's arms from the happiness she was feeling at the moment.

Sakura lifted her head from his chest and then both of their eyes locked once again. This time the attraction between their eyes forced them to look deep in the other's eyes. As they looked further in each other's eyes, their faces slowly were closing the gap between them. Sakura started to close her eyes while Sasuke gently grab her chin and brought it up closer to his face. Finally, their lips were upon each other's which first started as a gently and sweet kiss. But as their lips meet, both of them felt a spark which urged them both to deepen the kiss and made it more passionate. Their lips moved in sync with the each other. Sasuke brought Sakura even closer to him so he could deepen the kiss. Sakura's arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck instinctively and minutes later both of them were gasping for breath.

Sasuke rested his forehead on Sakura's and their eyes were still closed content in each other's arms. _This is definitely a fairytale to me. I hope this would never end and it could last forever, Sakura thought. He is absolutely perfect. I must be the luckiest girl in the world. _

_She is so different from the rest of girls I have messed around with. I never felt this way before with a girl__Sasuke__ began to think. Shit! What the hell am I going to do now?_

* * *

Sorry about the long update, I have been swamped by school. Yeah Christmas break on the way hip hip Hooray! Jingle Bell Jingle Rock! Jingle bells ring! I think that is how it goes, but getting myself in the Christmas spirit. It would make me more in the Christmas spirit if people would READ AND REVIEW. How about that:) 


End file.
